


The Interview

by allfireburns



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Banter, Community: writerinadrawer, Gen, Humor, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visits to Torchwood One are... interesting, if not productive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

Alex always sends Jack when necessity requires they speak to Torchwood One _in person_. It's partially because he has the most experience dealing with them and is not cowed the way some of the younger kids would be. If Jack didn't go, Phoebe and Noah would end up flipping a coin for which of them had to.

But mostly, it's because Jack enjoys antagonizing Torchwood One.

He's lounging in a chair rocked back on two legs, feet propped on Yvonne Hartman's desk, right next to the thousand-plus page report on some new "weapon" Torchwood's found; probably an alien hairdryer, or so Jack likes to think.

Yvonne eyes him with the fixed smile that so perfectly _does not_ hide things like annoyance, resignation, the vague wish that he'd get his feet off her desk, and the ever-present _fascination_ that accompanies his every visit to Torchwood One. At least he got them to stop poking him with needles a good fifty years ago.

Well. _Mostly_.

"I'd hoped Alex might come this time," she says at last, fingers laced in front of her.

Jack shrugs in an apology that's really not at all. "You know how the Rift is. It's so hard to get away..." Yvonne raises an eyebrow, and Jack fights back a smirk. "He'll get a full report of the conversation."

"Wonderful."

"And the _reason_ for this conversation is...?"

"Do you happen to know what I sent Alex for Christmas this year?" Jack bites back a comment about how if _this_ qualifies as urgent Torchwood business, Torchwood One just isn't trying hard enough.

"Dictionary, right? With a bookmark in it? Cute."

"Did he happen to mention the word I highlighted?"

"I want to say pedantic, but..."

"_Secret_."

"Secret, that's it!"

"As in secret organization. I wasn't certain Torchwood Three understood the concept."

"Would you like us to post signs with the definition?"

"Last month Torchwood Three requisitioned an SUV."

"Right, the old one was-"

Yvonne holds up a hand. "I don't _care_ what happened to the old one. I'm concerned about this one."

Jack quirks an eyebrow. "For what reason?"

"It has the word 'Torchwood' on the side of it."

"It's the Torchwood SUV."

"Torchwood, once again, is a _secret_ organization. We can't very well go around advertising our presence - even in Cardiff, much as it may not seem to matter."

Jack manages not to bristle, and instead glances around her office at the word "Torchwood" emblazoned on the wall behind her. The very impressive-looking capital T's stamped on the glass walls, the front pages of several reports on her desk, and apparently every other available surface. Back to Yvonne.

"You're going to have to explain-"

He's interrupted by a tap at the door. A kid in a suit sticks his head in. "Ms. Hartman, Lisa asked that you-" He stops, seeing Jack, and falters. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Welsh. And cute. Jack grins. "Yvonne will be along as soon as she's finished explaining the definitions of simple words."

He turns back toward her and says with absolutely no sincerity, "Torchwood Three will be lectured on their appalling lack of secrecy. Next order of business?"


End file.
